zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xicera
Notes! If you want to say something on here, create a new heading, please.[[User:Xicera|'From Xicera,' ]] the so called emo/Gothic chick Mmkay kiddies, this isn't working for me... My head hurts, I've got stuff to do, so until tomorrow, I'll be gone to get some Tylenol. Ta ta I must be stupid. I copy the exact code, but when I do it and type in my own phrase, it comes out as }. I like the word kidies so kiddies, I never have been very good at coding. -sigh- yes Xicera. thx for convncing me 2 join... -sarcastic- Fine, I'll lt you on the computer. Inksplotch Q on my talky... Neopets Why? Organization XIII Wikia Images ya.. XD The first part is what most peeps would say, and most people say I'm 'interesting' and 'special' But my page is the random thoughts of a girl disturbed. XD [[User:Xicera|'From Xicera,' ]]' the so called emo/Gothic chick' Na, it wasn't really the pressure, it's basically that I was hoping to end it there, and the same could of hppened to other people. Basically it's like... nevermind, this is way to hard to explain. I dunno, Edward is hot, in the words of my friend Lindsey, but I never read the book because my friends brother burned t before I got to read it... I really want to, though.[[User:Xicera|'From Xicera,' ]]' the so called emo/Gothic chick' thanks thanks for that. im surprised. i only put that up an hour ago and its been answeared already. i couldnt qutie remember if it was demon or devil. any way im rabbeling. thanks Oni Dark Link luckly for me oni just hppens to be one of them Oni Dark Link twilitards must die =O Naughty Naughty naughty! Do not alk about Richard Pattinson (Edward) like that! Shame on you! [[User:Xicera|'From Xicera,' ]]' the so called emo/Gothic chick' infoboxes Hey when you add images to pages lacking them, could you also take care of the infoboxes too? just copy and paste the following ''For Enemies For Items and fill in as much information as you can on it? It would save a lot of time in the long run. Thanks =D —'Triforce' 14( ) 04:26, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Did I go too far? Was it the Ganondorf one? If so, that was actually helpful. And I'm not /that/ mean Text Size Yo Yes, I planned to fix it son. I got the code from someone elses code, and I realized that just before my power went out. I plan to figure it out soon, sorry for any trouble! Xicera 19:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Heeey, whoever fixed it, thanks alot, you rock! Xicera 19:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I Need to Say This... XD he deserved it. Xicera sig you visited my user page at one point remember? well ive added a signature section now and your one of the only people that i know for a fact went to my page (one of only two actuly) so id like you to sign it just so i know who visited my user page Oni Dark Link 17:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Roleplay/Anime Eh, I've never played that but yeah. Can't even remember what I said. I take it you don't like anime any more, or you're just tired of it? Club Sorry, I don't have time. . . ~Xicera Yeah so To all the people reading this: Yes this is Xicera, don't shoot me. Didn't have time to log in, gosh. Since I'm no longer allowed on this site, I guess I'm considered inactive. Sorry. If you want to tlak to me, it may be quite a while before I respond. Thanks. ~Xicera stuff you still around?--griff (talk) 05:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC)